Hasbro Universe
by LongLiveTheEmperor
Summary: An ancient alien conflict makes its way to planet Earth. A ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world arises. All of it done in beautiful 1980s animation!
1. Intro

**Ladies and gentlemen, this story is perhaps the ultimate fantasy of anyone who was a child in America in the 1980s. I, on the other hand, am very much NOT one of those children. Unfortunately, I was born about 20 years too late to enjoy all of the great toy lines that my parents got to experience, Transformers and G.I. Joe being chief among them. **

**Being the massive fan of 80's nostalgia that I am, I was absolutely thrilled when I stopped by my local WalMart two days before I'm writing this intro and bought the recently-reissued G1 Optimus Prime. And suddenly, this idea snapped into my head!!**

**IDW Comics (RIP) was the king of toyline-based comics until this year. Their comics featured a timeline shared by the two lines mentioned above, and it was met with great fanfare by the readers. I decided to do something similar but not an exact copy (as I never read the comics). **

**So, I will start the story by quasi-following the plot of the Marvel/Sunbow Transformers cartoon and eventually expanding it to connect with the G.I. Joe cartoon. **

**Hopefully some of you reading this will have a happy burst of nostalgia. I'm glad I could make you remember your childhood.**

**Now let's transform and roll out!!! YO JOE!!!!**


	2. Escape From Cybertron

**Many millions of years ago, in a far-flung corner of the galaxy, there existed a world known as Cybertron. It was populated by a race of living mechanical beings, who existed in peace until tragedy struck.**

**Time dragged on, and the planet was nearly drained of its primary resource: Energon.**

**As a result, two warring factions arose.**

**On one side were the tyrannical Decepticons, warmongering megalomaniacs who wanted to control every last drop of Energon on the planet.**

**On the other were the Autobots, a group of peaceful robots who were forced to fight to defend themselves from the threat of Decepticon aggression.**

**The war continued until the planet's Energon supply was down to mere droplets. Because of this, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, organized an off world excursion to search for a new supply of Energon, as well as a staging area for his warriors to regroup. **

**It is here where our story begins...**

Cybertron.

An Autobot climbed out of a grate in the floor of a building and started lifting out tubes of Energon, pulling one of his comrades up behind him.

"This is Wheeljack to Prime. Come in, Prime", he spoke into his communicator.

"This is Optimus. Go ahead, Wheeljack."

"Bumblebee and I managed to grab the last bit of supplies from this power station", the engineer began, "But I don't think there's even enough energy in these conductors to last a quarter. You sure we can run the Ark on only ten of these?"

"I hope so, Wheeljack. Now hurry up and get back to Iacon. We're leaving in 3 microcycles."

Wheeljack loaded his supplies and transformed into a Cybertronian cargo hauler. "Roger that, Prime."

The smaller yellow bot transformed into a disc-like street skiff and shouted "Iacon, here we come!!"

The Autobots left the power station and drove through the streets towards Iacon, where they were readying the Ark, the ship that would take them offworld. Suddenly, a laser blast impacted the ground behind Wheeljack and he nearly crashed.

"Slag it!! Decepticon Seekers on my tail!! Any Autobots still in Iacon, lend us a servo!"

The two tetra-jets chasing Wheeljack and Bumblebee released a flurry of blasts at them, but none of their shots connected.

"Prime told me there'd be days like this", Bumblebee complained as he narrowly dodged another blast.

"And you didn't believe him?"

"I do now!!"

Suddenly, one of the Seekers exploded and crashed into the street.

"Have no fear!! Powerglide is here!!", a triumphant voice echoed through the empty city.

Powerglide was one of the relatively few Autobots who had chosen a flying vehicle as his alt-mode. There were situations when that came in handy, and Wheeljack and Bumblebee were glad this was one of them. Powerglide blasted the other Seeker and made sure no more were in pursuit before they made their way to the Ark.

Upon arrival at the launch site, the three bots made their way onboard the Ark and started prepping for launch. Meanwhile, Jazz, another Autobot, walked up to Optimus.

"Patrol complete, Prime. No sign of Decepticon activity in the immediate vicinity."

"Good work, Jazz. Looks like we're free to head offworld and search for new sources of energy. Autobots, load up!!"

Little did they know, their conversation was being spied on.

Laserbeak, the Decepticon surveillance drone, flew back to his master and reported in.

"Autobots loading Ark and ready for departure", Soundwave said in his monotone voice to Megatron, "In search of new resources."

"Excellent work, Soundwave. Now is our chance to crush the Autobots!!", Megatron growled.

His second-in-command, Starscream, didn't seem to share the enthusiasm.

"Fah!!! Nearly a million years of war and we're only just now getting the job done!! The Autobots would've lost eons ago if I'd been calling the shots!!"

Megatron turned to his subordinate and scowled. "You overestimate yourself, Starscream. Only the strongest lead, and I am the strongest!! Shockwave!!"

Another Decepticon walked in and saluted. "At your service, Megatron."

"You are to stay behind. I entrust Cybertron to you in my absence."

"Fear not, Megatron. Cybertron shall remain as you leave it."

And with that, the Decepticon strike force boarded their own space cruiser, the Nemesis.

Back onboard the Ark, Optimus sat down in his command chair and made a last-minute check.

"All systems green?"

"Green and ready to go, Prime!!", Ironhide answered.

"Activate launch sequence!!"

The Ark's thrusters kicked into full power and propelled the large craft away from Cybertron. From their own launch site, the Decepticons could see the Autobot vessel breaking orbit.

"Blast off!!", Megatron exclaimed.

The Nemesis launched, in full pursuit of the Ark.


	3. Crash

On the bridge of the Ark, the proximity alert system went off at full volume.

"Prime!! The Decepticons followed us!!", Ironhide shouted from his terminal.

"Keep at ahead full!! We have to try and lose them!!"

The rough-and-tumble warrior turned back to his computer and his optics widened. "Aw slag!! We're coming up on an asteroid field, Optimus!!"

"Man the laser gun!! Clear us a path!!"

Ironhide grabbed the gun's controls and fired a steady beam in front of the ship, obliterating every asteroid that was directly in their path.

Meanwhile, onboard the Nemesis, Starscream was panicking.

"Megatron!! The Autobots have entered an asteroid field!!"

"Steady on, Decepticons!! Follow in their path!!"

Sometime later, the Ark began to make its way to the end of the asteroid field.

"We're coming out of it, Optimus!!", Perceptor exclaimed, "And we've reached the warp junction!!"

"Activate the warp drive, Perceptor!!", the Autobots leader responded, "We have to jump if we wanna lose the Decepticons!!"

The Autobot scientist was about to do as he had been instructed, but the ship sudddenly lurched to one side.

"Oh no", he murmured.

Wheeljack stood up from his station. "The Cons have us caught in their tractor beam!!"

Optimus knew they were fighting a losing battle, so he deactivated all of the ship's primary systems and stood up.

"Autobots, it looks like we're going to have to fight our way out. Prepare for battle!!"

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron was cackling maniacally as he led his troops to the docking tube. "We will wipe out the Autobots and use their ship's data to locate a new planet. One which will provide new energy sources we can use to replenish Cybertron and conquer the universe!!"

The airlock hatch opened and Megatron immediately locked eyes with his former friend and now greatest nemesis.

"Prime."

"Megatron."

"Decepticons!! Attack!!"

"Autobots, defend the Ark!!!"

The two sides clashed, throwing punches and kicks, shooting and slicing. The skirmish eventually managed to make its way back to the Ark's bridge, with the Decepticons gaining the upper hand.

"This is your first and last warning, Prime", Megatron snarled, "Surrender now or be annihilated."

Optimus, beaten and battered, used his cerebral connection to the Ark's computer to remotely reactivate the ship's power as well as the warp drive. However, the ignition switch had to be pushed manually. He saw Megatron move in front of the control panel and smirked underneath his mouth plate.

"Never."

The Autobot leader charged forward, spearing Megaton in the midsection and pushing him into the warp drive control switch. The ship suddenly lurched as it broke away from the Nemesis and passed through the warp portal, instantly arriving at a planet on the other side of the galaxy.

Unfortunately, they came out too close and were instantly caught in the planet's gravitational pull.

"Brace yourselves!! We're going down!!", Perceptor yelled. Autobot and Decepticon alike panicked and held on for dear life as the Ark entered the atmosphere. They were unable to slow the descent, and the ship slammed into the base of a volcano.

And everything went dark.


End file.
